lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Strigi
' Strigi' is a very large Frankish city located in the Kingdom of Weerhousen, and the home base of the Strigi Bloodline of the Vampire Court of Weerhousen. The city of Strigi is the second largest city inside the Kingdom of Weerhousen, and its population is by far the most healthy and properous as the Strigi Vampires do not feed on humans out of their code. Strigi was first founded as a true town by the Empire of Numeron of whom placed it in a position of dominence within the Weerhousen region. Strigi would be sacked twice during the years following the fall of the Empire of Numeron, but each time it was rebuilt. It was conquered by the Lahmian Vampires very easily as it was outside of the larger kingdoms that dominated Weerhousen, and in this way it formed the first capital for the Lahmian Vampires and would remain their capital until the rise of Lahmia City. Under the rule of the Strigi Vampire Bloodline the people of Strigi have become deathly loyal to the Strigi as they have protected them from the dangers that they all know is posed by the more evil of the vampire bloodlines. History Early History Strigi was first founded as a true town by the Empire of Numeron of whom placed it in a position of dominence within the Weerhousen region. Strigi would be sacked twice during the years following the fall of the Empire of Numeron, but each time it was rebuilt. It was conquered by the Lahmian Vampires very easily as it was outside of the larger kingdoms that dominated Weerhousen, and in this way it formed the first capital for the Lahmian Vampires and would remain their capital until the rise of Lahmia City. Under the rule of the Strigi Vampire Bloodline the people of Strigi have become deathly loyal to the Strigi as they have protected them from the dangers that they all know is posed by the more evil of the vampire bloodlines. Noteable People Leadership Ushoran See Also : Ushoran : "What we've become is a travesty. But the actions that we now commit on a daily basis have turned us into something so dark and twisted that are excistence should be put into question. At a certain point we either evolve or die. There is no room for more evil in this world, and we are becoming the very thing that we once feared back in Lahmia. May god forgive us and take us into his arms."' : ''-Ushoran'' Ushoran is the son of Throth Neferata the ancient King of Lahmia and the last KIng of Lahmia before the end of the Neferata Dynasty under his sister Angelica. Ushornan is a Duke of Weerhousen and the leader of the Strigi Vampire bloodline, of whome are known for their casually non-violent behavior and the only bloodlines that are openly killing humans for sport besides the Blood Dragons, and Sanguin Bloodline. Ushoran has two siblings in the form of Katia, and Angelica of which his sister Katia has become one of the leading Vampires in Weerhousen and follows her sisters words to the letter, and his sister Angelica is the Queen of Weerhousen and is reponsible for many deaths including the Man God Jesus. As a young noble son of the current Pharoah of Lahmia he was not going to be leading anything of importance so he went about helping the people of Lahmia, and improving his reputation in the military. He would travel throughout the poor western half of Lahmia and would become extremely popular amongst the people of the region before he was deployed by his father to command a force on the western border. He would be a huge voice of disention within the Lahmian leadership, but when he was changed into a Vampire he became more loyal to Angelica and the rest of the Lahmia elite believing he could save the people fom within. He failed and the Lahmian Vampires fled north eventually ending up in Weerhousen where he assisted greatly in the founding of Weerhousen. A noble hearted man he has been the lone disenter within Weerhousen when it comes to the calous way they treat their people. Ushoran was willing to look the other way for many centuries but recently Ushoran is starting to finance, and arm movements withing Weerhousen in an attempt to root out Queen Neferata. This has also resulted in his attempting to kill many of the other Vampires there again to weaken his Queen. Other Noteables Category:City in Weerhousen Category:City